Sleeping Beauty
by Foxfeather
Summary: Remus/surprise. Please read and review! I'm really curious what you think about it! (Completed!)
1. The Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will, but I can dream about them, can't I?

Sleeping Beauty

by Foxfeather

It was the night past the full moon when the door to Remus Lupin's rooms in Hogwarts slowly opened and a figure carefully and silently slid inside. The room looked deserted. Right to the door stood a large wardrobe. On the right wall a nightstand with piles of books. In the corner, length to the outer wall, a four-poster bed with a colourful quilt tucked neatly under the mattress, an old-looking wooden chest at the end of the bed, under the window a desk overflowing with parchment and books. Left to the door shelves with more – what else – books, and a large fireplace with flames crackling inside at the remaining wall. Next to it was the closed door to the bathroom, which was heated by the tiled backside of the fireplace. In front of the fireplace stood two oversized-looking armchairs on a worn rug, between them a small table, on which stood a teapot and a matching cup.

Carefully, to not make any kind of noise, the figure moved a few steps further into the room. Legs, rested on a large padded stool came into view, an open book resting on the thighs. The figure moved a bit more to the side and stopped, taking in a long view of the sleeping man in the chair.

Remus Lupin, sandy-brown hair growing grey at the temples looked younger than his 35 years in his sleep. Though he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he had been on a diet for far too long, – side-effects from his transformation into a werewolf the last night – his face looked peaceful and calm. Lupin was clad in long dark-brown robes with a long row of small buttons at the front, fastened around his waist by a braided cord. The robe was patched up at the elbows with a slightly darker cloth, the rims of collar, sleeves and hem looked worn out and slightly frayed out. He was in socks, his shoes standing neatly on the floor next to the stool. Over his left shoulder floated a ball of yellowish light about the size of the golden snitch that Lupin apparently had used as a reading light. The over-all impression was that of a man reclining from a long and hard illness, pale skin and fragile bones, warming in the flickering warmth of the fireplace. 

After long minutes of observation the intruder moved again, this time with more assurance, as if convinced that the man in the chair would not wake up. Slightly trembling fingers opened the top buttons of a robe until the cloth followed the pull of gravity down to the floor with a barely audible swoosh. Underwear followed quickly and last the figure stepped out of slippers and cloth pile and slid over to the man in the chair. Carefully the figure pulled the book out of Lupin's hands and placed it on the table, marking the page with a piece of parchment that Lupin had obviously used as a bookmark and that had glided onto the floor. Then the figure swung one leg over the teacher's propped up ones and started to kneel over his lap, when the reading light suddenly started to move and change colour. Juggling from red to green to yellow like a mad traffic light it hopped up and down in the air in front of Lupin's face as if it was trying to wake him and warn him of the intruders actions. The figure froze in mid-movement as Lupin stirred and adjusted himself between the intruders knees right and left of his thighs. Then his breathing deepened again as he sunk back to the depths of sleep. The intruder released a small sigh and wiped the annoying light-ball aside with a wink of the hand. Still blinking, it settled down on top of the book, where after some seconds it dimmed to a resigned brown.

The intruder's attention turned back to the sleeping man in the chair. Ever-so-lightly settling weight onto Lupin's thighs, not taking the look for a moment from his face, taking in every flicker of uneasiness, every twitch of muscle. With trembling fingers the figure then started to open the buttons of Lupin's robe, one by one, stopping after each one to check on the man's slumber, down to the cord's knot, fighting with it, but finally triumphant, and deeper still. The cloth unveiled a surprisingly muscular chest, slightly covered with nearly invisible hair and marked with a fine network of scars from the wolf's fights against walls and furniture, against bars and beasts. 

Without touching the skin the figure tugged at the robe's cloth to slide it down the sleeper's shoulders, trapping his arms against his body in the process. Uncovering the angry red scar where the werewolf hat bitten Lupin when he was a child the intruder gave a shocked gasp. Under the gush of air Lupin's body reacted and his nipples became hard.

Trembling at that sight, the intruder leaned forward and kissed Lupin softly on the half-opened lips. When the man didn't wake, the kisses became bolder. Lupin gave a small sigh when the intruder's tongue slid into his mouth and caressed his teeth. Seemingly taking the events as some sort of dream, Lupin began to react and kissed back, taking the intruder by surprise. With a shiver hands began to roam the sleeper's body, tracing scars, stroking shoulders. The kisses became deeper and the intruder began to give soft moans, feeling other parts of Lupin's body react as well. Unable to resist much longer the intruder pushed down Lupin's boxers and began to stroke his cock, preparing for the sweet pain that would follow soon. With this, Lupin finally woke up, foggy gaze trying to focus on the intruder's face, eyes widening in shocked recognition. Before Lupin could protest the intruder guided his cock inside and the intruder's name on Lupin's lips came out as a strangled cry. Lupin's eyes drifted shut again when the intruder closed his mouth with a hungry kiss and began to move in slow, tantalizing rhythm. Lupin's face flushed and his hands tried to grab his lover's head. Trapped by the robe he hectically began to wriggle out of the sleeves and encircled the other's body, pulling it close to his own, their tongues now duelling for dominance. Their movements against each other became more and more frantic to culminate in an intense orgasm. 

Panting they lay in each other's arms afterward, sweat gleaming on their bodies, kissing here and there, bathing in the glow of the love-making they just shared and the equally warm glow of the burned down fire of the fireplace. With a shower of sparks the last log crumbled to red glow.

His voice hoarse Lupin finally spoke: "Oh my God, what have we done?"

The End.

Please review! Who do _you think is this mysterious intruder? (I surely know who of Hogwart's inhabitants I had in mind writing this, but I won't tell! ;-)_


	2. Questions and Answers

Okay, since you practically begged me for a sequel…

And don't hit me if you were wrong with who you thought was the intruder… 

Flames will be used to cook my lunch…

Sleeping Beauty: Chapter 2

"Questions and Answers"

by Foxfeather

See first part for disclaimer.

„Oh my God, what have we done?"

My first words after what I had thought to be a dream turned out to be a shocking reality. My brain works frantically to process all the consequences of what had just happened. I had just come back to Hogwarts and now I would in all probability been thrown out again.

Hey, stop, I didn't start this! That had been… But who would believe a werewolf? Nobody. The parents would freak out, a werewolf seducing a student. Perfect, just perfect.

And the other teachers… this would be grist to Snape's mill. 'Never trust a werewolf', he said. Looks like he's right, doesn't it? Dumbledore trusted me… and what did I do? 

"Why?"

Why did you do that? Why did you seduce me? It couldn't have been love, no, you are sharp-witted enough to know what you have done to me with your actions. Do you hate me? Why would you hate me? Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked me, I felt a connection to you, we have so much in common… But again, why would you do something like that? Hurt me, destroy my life, my future? And if you really hate me, why did destroy me like _that_? All trembling with… need? Lust? Affection? Touching me like that, making me feel like that…

What do I feel? Horror? I should for what we did, what I did, but strangely, I don't. Regret? Yes, for not stopping this when I had the chance. But did I ever had a chance? I don't know. Panic? Definitely yes. Panic on how much I want this, that I want to be loved so much, that I crave affection like a drowning man fights for air. That I want to make love to you again, right here, right now. Keep your mind on other things, Remus! This is forbidden country. But, oh God…

I cannot love you. You are my student, I am your teacher. It is not right. But I wish…

Did you know what I feel for you? Even before I knew it myself? Why did you do this?

"Why me?"

Why did you choose me? The monster, the werewolf? You knew what I am, who I am, nevertheless you chose me to… what? Love? No, I don't think you love me. How could anybody love a werewolf? Did you lust after me? Again, why? Because I am a dangerous man? An adventure? If you wanted an adventure you should have chosen Snape!

Ugh, no, you wouldn't even think about that. Or would you? You chose me! Perhaps you thought that I would keep this a secret? That I would be too scared to tell anybody? Well, you could be right about that. But I'm sure they'll find out. At least Dumbledore will. Sometimes I think he knows everything.

Perhaps this was part of a bet? Look how far you can push old Lupin? Was this what you looked for? Or did you loose control? Did you think I would push you away? But I didn't do that and now it's too late. What happened cannot be made undone. I wish it could! And at the same time I don't…

What will you tell them now? That you did it? That you made me squirm beneath you? That you won the bet? That you gained the prize, whatever that may be? 

What am I in your eyes now? A conquest? Someone you have in your hands now? Will you use this to blackmail me? I never thought you had that in you. But perhaps I am wrong. Again. As wrong as I was about Sirius. 

Sirius! What will he think about his old friend when he hears about this? I will loose him. I will be alone again. He will hate me, despise me.

"Answer my questions."

Do I really want to know? Truth hurts, they say. 

You stay silent. I don't want to look at you, face still flushed, skin softly gleaming in the dark red light of the fireplace's glow. But I have to look into your eyes. Though I am afraid of what I will find there. 

What is that? You look… shocked. Your eyes wide, your whole body shaking, staring at me as if I was sprouting a second head. Are you shocked that I ask you these questions? Do you think the reason for your action is that obvious that you do not have to explain?

What the hell do you think of me? 

What's wrong? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf? Afraid that I will do… what? Hit you? Push you away? Or… take advantage of you? Rape you?

I am angry at you, yes, and I bet you can see that in my eyes. But I would never hurt you! 

You are still sitting on my lap, touching me, warm, so warm… but now you start moving away. I reach out to stop you and you flinch at my touch.

Are you shocked not of my questions but of what you have done? Are you feeling the same things that I feel? I look into your eyes again. Yes. The answer is yes. But then…

"Why?"

"Oh my God, what have we done?", you ask.

I see your face twist under a wide range of emotions. But I don't understand your question. I feel safe and warm, loved, cared for… 

"Why?", you ask. 

Why, indeed. Why did you say those words? Please tell me! I don't know. I look at your warm grey eyes. Why are you avoiding my gaze? Why do you look so hurt? So doubtful? I look at you again, and only now I recognize the state you're in. The state I'm in. I'm… naked. This puzzles me a bit. My brain seems to work too slow. As if it was pickled in honey. I'm sitting naked on your lap. And you're half unclothed, too. Does that mean we…

Oh my God! We… didn't… or did we? But I remember now…

"Why me?", you ask.

You… my teacher! I just had sex with my teacher! I will be expelled! No, they will blame you. God, what have I done? And why did I do this? I can't remember why! Somebody must have hexed me! 

The look on your face shows disgust. You must hate me now. How could I blame you for that? You are angry. And you have every right to be. God, I'm sorry! If I only could answer your question! Really, I have no idea! But you won't believe me. Why should you? I feel that I'm starting to shake. The shock sets in, finally. God, I'm so sorry!

"Answer my questions!"

I can't! Professor Lupin, I can't! Of course you want answers, but I have none! 

Don't touch me! I feel so… I don't know… dirty, but not for you, for me, for my actions! I feel naked… robes? Where are my robes? God, what have I done? I'll better gather my clothes and run! I'm so ashamed! I will never be able to look at you again! Why did I do this? But the memory of what we did is coming back now. What I felt when I saw you asleep in that chair. I feel it now, too. But what right do I have to feel like this about a teacher, about _you_? You deserve better than me. I hurt you, and my actions could be disastrous for you. I wish I could make it undone! But at the same time I want to save these memories forever…

Why do you look at me like that now? No hate, no anger, just questions, and… longing?

"Why?"

You have nearly jumped off my lap and in a quick motion grabbed your robe to cover yourself. At my last question you stop and slowly turn around to look at me again. I stand up and now it's my clothing that pools around my feet. This is ridiculous. 

"Hermione, I'm not mad at you. But please, tell my why you did this."

You stare at me and you flush. Well, not my fault, you were the one who undressed me. Now bear the consequences. I reach out my hand. You hesitate, then you grab it and, to my surprise, start to cry. 

"I don't know, why I did this! Believe me! I don't know!"

I can barely understand your words though your tears. But I can see you're shocked to the core and before I can tell my body to stop I pull you into my arms to comfort you. Not a good idea, but I feel helpless, what else could I do? Something is wrong here. Terribly wrong.

"You don't know? How… Shhhh, everything will be alright. I'm not mad at you."

At first you stiffened in my arms, now your shaking starts again and you hold on to steady yourself. Feeling you this near is definitely not a good idea! 

"Hermione, please calm down. We'll find out what happened to you. I suggest we, uhm, rearrange our clothes, I'll make some tea and then we'll talk. You're fine with that?"

As an answer you slowly, reluctantly let go of me and nod once, looking away from me. 

Okay, Remus, move, get clothed or this will become even more embarrassing than it is now.

With a movement of my wand I relight the fire in the fireplace. The sudden light and warmth make you flinch. I stop to look at you, watch you button your robes and flush when I catch me wanting you to stop doing that. I start bustling around for some clean cups and fill the teapot with water. You just stand there, watching me trying to not watch you. I wave you to take a seat in the other chair by the fire, but I can see that you aren't very comfortable with this situation. The table and my chair between you and the door…

Okay then, let's get this over with…

"Tell me what happened. What do you remember?", I ask. You first pale, then your cheeks flush. When you finally speak, your voice is barely audible.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with a paper I'm writing. It's about werewolves and I wanted to write about your side of things. I remember leaving the Gryffindor Tower and knocking at your door. When you didn't answer I decided to take a look inside, to see if you were there. Then all becomes a blur. Next I clearly know is… is…"

"Sitting on my lap after we…"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened… between…"

"Yes, I do. Now. It feels like a dream. Like I was watching it from the outside. It was like I could not think, only feel. When I saw you asleep in that chair, something snapped inside of me. All I wanted to do was touch you, be with you, kiss you and…"

You stop, your face flushed, eyes closed. It could be my imagination, but you seem to pant a bit. 

"So it hadn't been a bet…"

I must have spoken those words aloud, because your head jerks up and you look at me with a shocked expression in your eyes.

"You thought… I would never hurt you like that! Never! I lov…"

Now it is my turn to jerk up. Did you just say what I thought I heard? You sit there, eyes wide, hands clasped over your mouth.

I don't know how long I stared at you, unbelieving. You just couldn't have said that you loved me. I consider you a friend, a kindred soul, searching for knowledge like I did as a student, as I do still. No, Remus, don't lie to yourself. You like her more than you would like a friend. But you know your feelings are forbidden, so you deny them. What can I say to her now?

"I… am not allowed to say this… Hermione…"

You just look at me, and I can see that you understand. We have to leave this topic. Now!

"But back to our problem. I think somebody put a charm on you. But why would somebody do that? And who?"

Now you look lost. Hurt, but at the same time relieved. You smile a little sad smile at me.

"I came to the same conclusion. But about 'why' and 'who' I have no idea. Same goes for the 'how'."

I smile back at you. A kindred spirit, indeed. Eyes closing in thought you start musing.

"What could be the motive? Was this… aimed at you or at me? Or both of us? Why would whoever it was do this to us?"

I can see you are relaxing in your chair. And in my presence. Now you have a riddle to solve you throw all your energy into it. I can see your mind starting to work, your face twisting in concentration. Your fear and embarrassment forgotten.

"Perhaps he wants me to leave Hogwarts again."

Your face falls at this. 

"Then he or she would have hexed you, not me. Don't you think?"

"You're right. But why then?"

"To play a prank on me? But that would be someone with a very twisted sense of humour!"

We both look at each other and then speak simultaneously.

"Malfoy."

"We have to pay him back!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Hermione. We have no proof that it was him. We have to convict him of this. I think we should both watch him tomorrow at breakfast very closely."

"And act like best friends ever, he will not have the joy to see us act like embarrassed fools!"

"Best friends…"

I don't know, but I feel a little sting of disappointment at your statement. I stand up to guide you to the door. It is late and the students should be asleep in their beds now.

Before you step out into the corridor you turn around to me. 

"I'm not sorry for what happened. Remus. I… Good night."

With that you throw your arms around me and kiss me. All I can do is hold you tight and kiss you back. I want to pull you back inside, but… no. 

What will become of us, Hermione? 

To be continued…


	3. Confessions

Breakfast the next morning seemed to be business as usual but under the surface some people were having difficulties not to loose their straight faces.

Hermione had had a sleepless night. The memories of what had happened had surfaced in more and more detail and with the details came the emotions and sensations. They seemed almost too real for a memory. It took all her strength and self-control not to blush when Professor Lupinwalked past her on his way to the teacher's table in the Great Hall. She noticed that he looked as if he hadn't slept much last night, too. 

Twisting on her seat she watched Malfoy and his ever-present companions Crabbe and Goyle. When he finally noticed her watching him he shot her a sneering grin and then turned his attention back to the conversation at the Slytherin table. 

Lost in thought she didn't notice that her friends were unusually silent, too. Harry pushed his scrambled eggs from one side of the plate to the other. Ginny looked paler then usual and left the table after only a few bites of her sandwich. Ron had tried to involve Hermione in a conversation but gave up after he got only one-syllable answers. After he found out that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk either, he ignored them, offended by their antisocial behaviour.

After the breakfast Lupin stopped Hermione, who was on her way back to the Gryffindor Tower to get her books for Potions. 

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"Yeah. Any signs that Malfoy is the culprit?"

"No. He didn't look at me once. Have you found out something?"

"No. He sneered at me when he caught me watching him, but that's usual behaviour for him."

"Ah, there you are, Remus!", a cheerful voice interrupted. Both Hermione and Lupin turned around to Professor Dumbledore, who approached them with wide strides. "Please, I have to talk to you. Join me in my office, will you?"

Lupin and Hermione paled. Did he know? Before any of them could answer, Dumbledore had vanished around the next corner.

"What now?", Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

"We… tell him. He will understand… I hope…", Lupin answered and straightened up. "Let's get this over with." 

Fawkes greeted them with a condescending blink of the eye before turning his back to them and hiding his head underneath his wing again. Dumbledore was humming and bustling around in search for something hidden beneath some piles of books and parchments which he picked up and then set down right into thin air to have them out of the way. He stopped shortly when he noticed Hermione standing next to Lupin, then turned back to his task.

After what seemed an eternity Dumbledore had found what he was searching for and the books piled themselves onto their boards again. But instead of sitting down behind his desk and lecture them for their behaviour the headmaster started making tea.

Hermione could take it no more.

"It wasn't Remus's fault!", she said. "I wasn't thinking straight when I came to him and seduced him! Only after… my mind came back! We think that I have been hexed by somebody, but we don't know why or by whom. Believe me, it was not Remus's fault! Expel me from school, but forgive him! He had no chance to react and stop me! Please!"

She had moved in front of Lupin as if to protect him, tears in her eyes and fists clenched.

Lupin stood behind her, his eyes wide in amazement that she defended him. Placing his hands on her shoulders he moved her out of the way, straightened up and prepared for the worst.

"Headmaster, you can't expel her! She has been hexed! She was as shocked as I was when she realized what had happened! I am the one to blame, I should have stopped her, when I had the chance!"

"You never had a chance, Remus!", interrupted Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore…"

The headmaster turned around to watch them for some seconds that seemed like an eternity.

Finally, he spoke.

"You have been hexed, you say. And you have no idea, by whom or why. Ah, yes. And you both try to protect the other. Very interesting, indeed. So what do I do with you, hm?"

He turned around to his chair and motioned Lupin and Hermione to sit down, too. Then he waved his hand and three steaming cups of tea floated through the air to land with a small clatter on his desk in front of them.

"Let me get this straight. You", he pointed at Hermione, "came to Remus's room and, uhm, seduced him. Remus, why didn't you stop her?"

"I couldn't. I was asleep and only woke up when… uhm… it was too late…", Lupin answered, his face turning red.

"Ah, yes. So you were the victim. Miss Granger, you said you were hexed. How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I remember leaving the Gryffindor Tower to ask Rem… Professor Lupin if he would help me with a paper about werewolves. The next thing I know is that I woke up sitting on his lap after…" her voice died and now it was her turn to flush.

"So you have been a victim, too. I know you both well enough to know you are not lying to me." Dumbledore rested his elbows on the desk, his cup in both hands and took small sips as he thoughtfully watched the two people who were sitting on the edge of their seats in front of him.

After long minutes of uncomfortable silence he spoke again.

"I will keep this a secret and so will you. But I order you two to find the culprit and send him or her to me. I trust you that this will not happen again or both of you will have to bear the consequences you expected."

Lupin and Hermione exchanged a relieved look and stood up.

"We will find the culprit. And I promise not to seduce Remus again", Hermione promised. Turning red again she added: "Nor any other teacher!"

Dumbledore chuckled. 

"I promise the same, headmaster. Uhm… you know what I mean…" 

Lupin knew he talked nonsense but he was too relieved that Dumbledore trusted him and Hermione to get his mind to think straight.

He turned to the door to follow Hermione out of the office when Dumbledore called him back.

"Remus, about the thing I actually wanted to discuss with you: I have news from Sirius. He wrote to me that he has found traces of Voldemort's actions in Transsylvania that involve werewolves and asked me to give you this letter."

He gave Lupin the piece of parchment he had rummaged for earlier. 

"You… didn't know about… Hermione and me?"

"No. I was quite puzzled about her coming up here with you. But I thought you would tell me if I let you wait long enough… and I have been right, haven't I?"

Lupin was speechless.

After some seconds he simply turned around and left the office.

Tbc…


	4. Ginny's Secret

Sleeping Beauty Chapter 4

"Ginny's secret"

by Foxfeather

see part one for disclaimers

Hermione thanked heavens that she had no Defence against the Dark Arts that day, it would have been very difficult for her to concentrate on anything Lupin had to say. Snape had noticed her absent-mindedness and took 20 points from Gryffindor because she wasn't able to repeat what he had said. She could only hope that he didn't suspect anything. But then, why would he? To be suspicious about anyone and everything would definitely not help her cope with what had happened. 

Professor Binns never noticed when his students slept through his lessons, as long as they didn't snore, that was, so Hermione found herself daydreaming. Again. Those grey eyes, still with a golden tinge from the transformation, the fine hair, so soft to the touch, the slight hint of stubble she had felt on her skin when she had kissed him…

Neville woke her up from her dream: he actually had fallen asleep and only woken up when his forehead had hit the table in front of him, shattering his bottle of ink. Professor Binns stopped his speech, looked up at his students and sighed deeply before going on with the history of wizarding societies of the late 18th century. Watching Neville trying to get the ink out of his hair, Hermione caught Ron looking at her with an odd expression on his face. Hermione blushed and looked away to find Harry looking straight into her eyes. No. Not her eyes, he wasn't seeing her, looking through her as if she were made of glass. Hermione tried to interpret the look on his face, but failed. 

Class ended sooner as she had expected and when she saw Ron marching in her direction she turned around and fled the room to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron simply knew her too well, she knew from his expression he suspected something had happened last night, and he knew she had gone to see Lupin for the werewolf-essay. She didn't trust herself to tell him that nothing had happened and she knew he would pester her until he knew everything.

Entering the common room she headed straight for the girl's dormitory. Halfway up she heard someone crying. Unsure of what to do, she stopped. The crying came out of the room of the 4th years. Ginny's dormitory. Hesitantly, Hermione opened the door and peeked inside.

Ginny was lying on her bed and crying into her pillows. Her own problems forgotten at the moment, Hermione entered the room, put down her bag and closed the door. Ginny had stopped crying to listen and her body language read clearly 'Leave me alone!', but Hermione slowly went over to the bed and sat down next to Ginny's small form.

"What happened? You know you can tell me, I'll listen", Hermione said softly.

Ginny curled herself up into a ball and turned her back at Hermione. Long minutes none of them spoke, the silence only broken by Ginny's sobbing. Then she sighed deeply and began.

"I messed it up. Completely! He will never even look at me again!"

Her last words were nearly lost by a new wave of sobs that shook her body.

"Who are you talking about, Ginny?"

"Harry! You know I am in love with him, but he never noticed me. And I never had the guts to face him and tell him what I feel. Until last evening…"

Hermione softly touched Ginny's shoulder to urge her on.

"What happened?"

"I told him I had to show him something to get him out of the common room. When we were alone in one of the classrooms I suddenly felt… odd… and then I simply stepped forward and kissed him."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "What did he do?"

Ginny was now again shaking with sobs. "He tried to push me away, but I didn't let him. I clung to him like… like… the pest and I tried again to kiss him… and… finally he… he pushed me to the floor. He was so angry! I somehow woke up then and realized what I had done! Hermione, I feel so… ashamed! I'm sure he hates me now!"

Hermione's face had gone white with Ginny's words. That sounded exactly like what had happened to her. "What… did happen… then?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"He stood there and glared at me, and then he just turned around and left. I don't know how long I have been sitting there on the floor but when I came back to the common room he was gone."

Hermione felt relieve flooding through her. "Do you know why you acted so… out of character, Ginny?" she asked.

"No. I don't understand this! He has to hate me now!"

"Listen, Ginny, I think you have been hexed."

With that, Ginny sat up and stared at Hermione with large, red eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"A hex? I hadn't thought of that. But… who?"

"I don't know. But I will talk to Harry about this. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He will understand."

"I'm not sure I want you to do that, but I'm sure that I don't want him to think of me as some crazy maniac who will try to get into his pants whenever he's alone with me!"

"Ginny, I'm sure that he isn't thinking that of you!", Hermione calmed her down.

"Harry has Quidditch training right now, I'll talk to him when they're finished, okay?"

Ginny nodded and smiled a teary smile at her friend. "Thank you, Hermione!" 

Patting her on the shoulder Hermione stood up from the bed, gathered her things and left. She had a lot to think about. And to talk to Remus.

Lupin reacted more shocked than she had expected. "Ginny and Harry, too? Heavens!"

"Yes, but when Harry rejected her, the spell seemed to wear off. Why it didn't wear off with us…"

"I was sleeping, I could not… reject you…" Lupin blushed and looked away. 

Hermione realized that his day hadn't been much easier that her's. It somehow amused and excited her that she had such an effect on the older man. 

"No, you couldn't…", she said slowly.

Lupin looked up and stared at her. They were sitting in his office, the large desk between them, but that tension from last evening was there, almost tangible to his still sharpened senses.

He noticed the almost amused look in her eyes and his throat went dry. 

"Back to business", he said and cleared his throat. "This means that the culprit has to be someone who has access to the Gyffindor common room. I noticed that both Harry and Ginny were acting strangely this morning. But nobody else was and you and Ginny came from there when this… started. Did you notice something… unusual there yesterday evening?"

Hermione studied him a few more seconds, taking in his avoiding her gaze, then she pulled herself together, slapped herself mentally on the head not to embarrass the man again and tried to remember every detail about the last evening.

"After dinner I went up to the common room to do my homework. After that I was forced into a pillow fight with Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins. They won, though they were outnumbered."

Lupin smiled at that, it reminded him of his old days in that very room, pillowfighting with Sirius and James, Peter fleeing the room whenever the goings got a bit too rough.

"The twins came up with some chocolate frogs and other sweets and butterbeer after that for a peace offer. Ginny had finished her homework by then and joined us. About half an hour later the twins left to their dormitory, Ginny took off with Harry and I told Ron that I wanted to talk to you about that essay I wanted to write."

"Ron knows?"

Lupin's face went pale.

"No. But I think he suspects something has happened. He watched me the whole morning."

"God…" Lupin bent forward and buried his head in his hands. "I'm toast", he stated. "If one Weasley knows, every Weasley will know within the minute. And then…"

Hermione jumped up and knelt beside Lupin's chair. "I won't tell him, I promised Dumbledore, and I promise you."

Lupin raised his head to look at Hermione's hand on his knee.

"Don't…" With a torn look on his face he leaned down and kissed her.

Tbc…

Yes, I know I'm evil… *grins*


	5. Declarations

Sleeping Beauty Chapter 5

"Declarations"

By Foxfeather

See part one for disclaimer

The kiss felt like she could drown in it. Tender and soft and so full of love it made her dizzy. She started to kiss back but suddenly Lupin broke the kiss and jumped up,knocking over his chair in the process.

He turned his back to Hermione leaned his forehead to the wall and groaned. "This is impossible! I don't know what I thought! Hermione, please forgive me, I shouldn't have done that!"

"No, Remus, I'm sorry for provoking it. I just… want to be near you…"

"No! Hermione, don't. You know the consequences…" He hesitated, then looked at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be near me? You said you were hexed, is that still affecting you? I mean, look at me: I'm old enough to be your father, I'm a werewolf, a monster, I have nothing you could be attracted to!"

Hermione just stared at him. "I like you, liked you from the first moment we met." She blushed. "I have to admit that I developed a major crush on you the first year you taught here. That was why I never said a thing about your secret. And don't you ever say again that you are a monster, because you aren't one! And you know, I'm not the only one who had a crush on you, you are very attractive, you know?"

Lupin stared at her. "Attractive? Crush?" A look of horror crossed his face. "We have to find the source of this hex!" 

Hermione smiled and crossed the room to look out of the window. "I thought the crush was gone, when you came back here, but now I think I was wrong. It is no longer just a crush, it's more. I think that hex only works when you like the other person very much. I mean, Ron was there before I left the common room and I met some other students on my way to your room, but I only… reacted… to you. And Ginny loves Harry, that's sure."

She turned around to Lupin. 

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, I… raped you! Don't look so shocked, you know that's the right word for it! You have every right to be mad at me, to tell Dumbledore to expel me from school, to keep me away from you, but instead you kiss me! Why?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt you. But I have been alone for so long that I don't know what I feel. I'm afraid that it's only the longing not to be alone anymore. I don't want it to be that, understand me right. I want it to be affection for you, but at the same time I don't, because I'm doomed if it is." He stopped with a helpless and pained look on his face.

"I understand you." Hermione turned back to window. What he had said hurt, but she appreciated his honesty.

Down at the grounds she could see a group of students returning to the school building. Harry and the other players of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I have to go now." She turned to the door.

"Hermione…"

She stopped in the open door, but didn't turn around. "It's okay, Remus. Harry is returning from Quidditch training. I promised Ginny to talk to him right after." She hesitated, then straightened and said: "See you later, Professor." Then she was gone, leaving a guilty-feeling Lupin behind.

Hermione hurried down the stairs to the entrance hall and came just in time to catch Harry on his way to the showers.

"Harry! Wait! I have to talk to you!"

"Look Hermione, can't it wait? I'm all sweaty and in desperate need of a shower."

"Sorry, Harry,it's urgent. Let's go outside."

Harry shrugged and followed her out to some rocks near the lake where they sat down.

"Now, what's so urgent?"

"You and Ginny, yesterday."

Harry jumped up. "She's mad! I don't want to hear anything about that! I can't believe she told you!" He stormed off.

"She's been hexed!" Hermione yelled after him.

Harry stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Harry, please, listen to me! She's beside herself with self-hatred and fear."

Slowly, Harry came back and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hexed? How do you want to know that?"

"Boy, Harry, use your brains! Don't you think she acted a bit very out of character?"

Harry thought about that. "Yeah. She would never kiss me. I bet she not even likes me."

Hermione sat there, mouth wide open.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Tell me you just made a joke."

"Joke? What joke?"

"You mean… boys really are the blindest creatures on Earth!" Hermione shook her head. "First Remus not realizing how attractive he is and now Harry not seeing that Ginny loves him!", she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Harry, Ginny loves you! Sorry if this sounds a bit blunt, but I don't think you will get it into your brains any other way!"

Harry simply stared at her.

Hermione stared back.

"Harry?"

No reaction.

"Ginny had feelings for you since you first entered her world!"

"But, that where little-girl-feelings for a fairytale hero!"

"That might have been then, but Harry, she knows you for years now. She knows _you_, and she likes _you_, not some fairytale Harry in white armour. Would you now please get that stuffed into your brain? _Ginny_ _loves_ _you_!"

Again, no reaction.

"Look, Harry. About what happened yesterday: Ginny finally found the courage to tell you what she felt for you. She told me that when she finally was alone with you something odd happened and she started acting like she did. I found her crying in her room, she thinks that you will hate her from now until eternity! She too ashamed to even look at you! Harry, please go and talk to her."

Hermione thought she could see the little wheels turning inside Harry's head.

"I thought, I thought… I don't know what I thought I thought. I was so shocked! That was not Ginny yesterday, right. Perhaps someone using the polyjuice potion or something like that."

He looked at Hermione as if he saw her for the first time.

"What did you say, Herm?"

"She loves you. And she's feeling horrible now."

"Gods! I have to talk to her!"

He dashed off.

"Hermione stared after him. "My words precisely! I never thought boys could be so blind!"

tbc…


	6. The Search for Answers

Sleeping Beauty, Chapter 6

"The Search for Answers"

by Foxfeather

See part one for disclaimers

When Hermione walked back to the castle, she thought about what Remus had said. She couldn't imagine a life like his, shunned for what he was, hated and feared. She admired his strength, she knew she would have given up a long time ago and either run over to the dark side or ended her life. But Remus… he stood against the dark side with all his power, he was kind and warm-hearted, had a helping hand for everyone, even if he knew that they would turn their back on him if they learned about his werewolfism. What he had said made it quite clear that he didn't think very highly of himself. 'Why would you want to be near me?' he had asked. Hermione stopped and looked up to the windows of his room. Yeah, why? She had had a crush on him, and what she had said to him, that she liked him a lot, was true, but, why?

She looked around and spotted another rock nearby. She walked over to it and sat down, drawing up her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

Strong, though he looked fragile, attractive, though his clothes were shabby. But there hadn't been butterflies tap-dancing in her stomach when she had Defence Against the Dark Arts last week. When he was leaning close to her to show her how to move her wand to make a star-trap blossom open its petals to reveal the crystal-like dust it had gathered inside and that was used for a spell to get rid of dust-bunnies. Hermione grinned when she recalled the class's reaction to the task of chasing dust-bunnies, but when the first one of them had been attacked and bitten by what had looked like a whole armada of the strange creatures they had become a bit more cautious around dirty rooms and their inhabitants.

What had changed since then?

Of course, what had happened between them had changed her sight of him a lot, but that couldn't be everything. She ever had imagined that she would feel shy and awkward after her first time, that it would be an embarrassing experience. She hadn't told Remus that it had been her first sexual experience, it would only add to his misery, but she thought he had noticed it when they… made love. But she didn't feel shy around him, on the contrary, if there weren't all this other problems she would try to seduce him again. And she had seen in his eyes when he had kissed her in his office that he wouldn't push her away either.

Was this falling in love? Being in love? 

Hermione glanced up to Lupin's windows again and for a moment she imagined seeing him standing there, watching her. Her heart made a strange flip-flopping motion and the butterflies started to tap-dance again, this time with horseshoes under their feet. Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands for some seconds. Did he feel the same way? 

She kicked herself mentally to stop thinking about Remus and to go back to work and find the culprit. Slowly she stood up, brushed of her robes and went back into the castle to search for the hex that had brought her into this situation in the books of the library.

Hours of fruitless searching later Hermione was touched gently on the shoulder by a uncharacteristically sympathetic looking Madam Pince. She picked up some of the books and looked at the titles.

"'Love Potions and how they work', 'Why don't you love me?' and 'Love Hexes and Charms'. Believe me, girl, you will not be happy if you try those charms on him, whoever it may be. Lovesickness is terrible but this will not solve it."

"I'm not…"

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything. But let me tell you, missing dinner is not going to solve it, either."

Hermione looked at her watch. Indeed, she had sat here the whole afternoon, lost to her surroundings and would have missed dinner if Madam Pince hadn't interrupted her. As an answer her stomach gave a hungry rumble that made her think of a wolf's growl. 'Oh no, not again', she thought with a mental sigh. 'I will start seeing wolves wherever I go now, won't I?'

She gave Madam Pince a smile and collected her books to place them back to the shelves. 

"No, no, I'll do that. You go down to dinner and give your secret love a brilliant smile, will you do that?"

Hermione smiled again, nodded and left. If Madam Pince knew!

In the Great Hall Hermione was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from Ginny and a kiss on both cheeks from Harry. Both were grinning broadly.

"Hermione! Where have you been? Harry came to me and we talked! He never thought I had feelings for him. We have talked for hours! Then we tried to find you to thank you! Without your help we never would be sitting here like this!" Ginny was nearly tumbling over her own tongue to get the good news out. Harry simply sat there, grinning.

"We'll be going on a date tomorrow evening, to the Three Broomsticks", he said.

"Oh, great." Hermione let herself fall onto her chair and smiled at them. She tried to look past the other students up to the teacher's table and found herself looking straight into Professor Lupin's eyes. Apparently he had been watching her. When he caught her glace his eyes widened and he quickly looked down onto his plate. Turning around to the table, Hermione noticed Professor Dumbledore watching them and blushed, thinking of the stolen kiss that morning. Looking up to her friends she found herself being watched closely by Ron. He had a no-nonsense-look set up on his face. Hermione knew that he would get her to talk to him, even if he would have to sneak up into the girl's dormitory that he normally avoided like the plague. She sighed and nodded at him. If she would stay away from him any longer he would only suspect more had happened. She mentally cursed whoever had cast that spell on her.

Tbc…


	7. One problem solved

Sleeping Beauty Chapter 7

"One problem solved"

by Foxfeather

See part one for details

Remus Lupin sat at the teacher's table, completely lost in thought. He watched Hermione and her friends. Harry and Ginny seemed to have solved their problems. Hermione sat down and looked at him, catching him off-guard. He quickly looked down at his plate and for the umpteenth time cursed himself for being attracted to the girl.

Next to him Professor Sinistra chattered about the lunar eclipse they would experience next month. Absentmindedly he told her that he had never seen a lunar eclipse in human form so he couldn't quite share her excitement, but she waved it off and continued talking.

Lupin hmm-ed and nodded from time to time to her words but his thoughts drifted back to the last few hours.

After the kiss he had told Hermione that he wasn't sure if his affection was love or only longing for company, and he had believed it then. He had watched her talking to Harry down at the lake, had watched her sitting on that rock and staring up at his window. And he had felt something pulling him to her, but he had resisted.

He had buried himself up in his work, correcting papers, preparing his next lessons, but he had been finished with it sooner than he really wanted. He had gone down to the library to search for the spell that had hit Hermione and found her sitting there, lost to the world, a beam of sunlight making her hair shine like spun bronze. He had stood frozen to the spot for what must have been minutes. Watching her turn the pages, burying her hands in her hair, shuffling her feet, sighing deeply and moving on to the next book. She hadn't noticed him standing there and he had been glad for it. When he had heard somebody enter the library he had grabbed the next book, signed the borrower's list and left the room. Only back at his office he had noticed the title of the book: 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. Of all the books at the school's library he had had to grab the story of an unhappy love. Just perfect!

He had liked Shakespeare's works since he had found a battered copy of 'Much ado about nothing' on a park bench in his youth, so he had tried to read 'Romeo and Juliet', but he hadn't made it beyond the third page. The picture of Hermione sitting in the library had materialized over the page, blurring the words in the process. After having read the same sentence for the eleventh time, he had closed the book and tried to find out what he felt.

"Remus?", a voice interrupted his stream of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you just said?"

"Pardon?"

"You just consented to marry Severus and live on the ground of the lake with him!"

"Oh."

Pause.

"What did I do?!"

Professor Sinistra grinned. "I take it that you haven't listened to one word I said, right?"

Lupin blushed. "I'm sorry. I was… elsewhere."

"Problems?"

"Something like that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. But thank you. I have to solve it myself. Again, I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you said. I'm sure it was very interesting."

Professor Sinistra patted his arm. "Nothing to be sorry about. It was only me mooning about the beauty of the full moon. Not quite the right topic for a werewolf, isn't it?"

Lupin smiled and shook his head. "Not quite. I am a bit biased against Earth's satellite, you know?"

She grinned at him. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, then."

Lupin nodded and tired to focus on his dinner.

"Hermione, can we please talk?" Ron had grabbed her sleeve and pulled her aside after dinner.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Harry and Ginny. And yesterday evening."

Hermione tried to keep calm. "What do you want to know?"

Ron looked around and then pulled her into the next empty room. He seated Hermione on a chair and took seat in the one opposite her's. "Well, I heard Ginny had been hexed. And I have a suspicion about who is responsible. And I have the suspicion that you have been affected by the hex, too. I watched you and your actions were, well, strange. So?"

"So what? And what do you mean, you have a suspicion about the culprit?"

Ron shot her a glance and moved around on his chair.

"Okay. When Harry and Ginny came down into the Hall, hand in hand, I heard Fred and George talking. They said that the potion had worked as expected. They knew of Ginny's crush on Harry and they had said they would try to help her, but she refused their offer. Yesterday evening after the pillow fight they came back with sweets, remember? I noticed something strange, then. I tried to grab one bottle of butterbeer from them, but they pulled it back and handed it to Ginny. First I thought they made it taste ugly or something, but Ginny drank and nothing happened. Then I noticed them switch her bottle with yours. I thought of it as a prank, you know the twins, but again, nothing happened. Only when you and Ginny acted so strangely this morning I suspected something had happened. When Ginny and Harry finally told me what had happened yesterday I put two and two together."

Hermione's thoughts raced. Ron was only one step away from the truth about her and Remus.

She had to take the first step now.

"That explains some things. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I was so confused. Yesterday evening I tried to kiss Professor Lupin. He got very angry and we had a big fight about it. Especially since he thought it all being a bad joke or a bet that could cost him his job. I was so shocked and so angry that he would think I would be thoughtless enough to do that to him and so baffled about that sudden urge to kiss him that I couldn't get myself thinking straight today. Now everything is clear. Thank God! I thought that maybe I was in love with him! Me! Professor Lupin! Ugh, he's so… old!"

Hermione didn't feel well saying that, but she could think of no other way to distract Ron from finding out the truth. She watched his reaction closely.

Ron stared at her. "You kissed…? I should curse those… those… jerks! He got angry? He could have hurt you! I mean, he's a werewolf after all!"

"He would never hurt me!", Hermione burst out. Quickly she added. "I mean, he would be thrown out at once! And besides, I don't think that would be in his nature."

"Okay, but one day after the full moon? He's wolfish enough to… I don't know…"

"Bite me?", Hermione laughed.

"Er…" Ron apparently tried to imagine the ill-looking Professor trying to bite an enraged Hermione and burst out laughing.

"I have one question left", Hermione said. "Why did the twins try to hex me, too?"

Ron blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Pardon?"

"Theythoughtyou'dcometome."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Um, Hermione, look, I… it's that… Ilikeyou."

"Ron, could you please talk loud enough for me to understand you?"

"I – like – you. And they know it. I think they wanted to help me." The colour of Ron's face competed with the colour of his hair and was close to winning.

Hermione was speechless.

"Oh, Ron! I had no idea!" Hermione's mind was blank. What now? She didn't want to hurt Ron, but she didn't like him the way he liked her. She loved Remus. What should she say?

"I know you don't like me like that." Ron shuffled his feet and looked down to the floor. "I never wanted you to find out. Not until I was sure that you liked me, too." His voice was a whisper.

Hermione acted on impulse, stood up, walked over to him and hugged him.

"Ron, you'll ever be my best friend. I know that that's not enough, but… I can't be what I'm not. That would only hurt you. I'm so sorry!"

Ron hugged her back, then let go of her to look at her. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Gods, no! Why should I? On the contrary, I'm honoured that you think so highly of me. We… we'll stay friends, won't we?"

"I'd be glad, Hermione. I'll worship you from afar, my lady!" Ron quipped.

Glad that he took it this composed Hermione searched her pockets and came up with a clean lace handkerchief and handed it to him. "Then take this scarf as a token, my knight!" 

Ron took it and with a deep bow stuffed it into his shirt. "I'll keep it near my heard, dearest lady Hermione!"

Both laughed and Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Ron."

They left the room. "Come with me back to the common room?"

Sorry, Ron, but I think I have to talk to Professor Lupin about this. I don't want him to be mad at me for the rest of the term."

Ron squeezed her hand and left.

Tbc…


	8. Precious Gifts

First of all I want to thank you all for reviewing this!

I know I should have done that a long time ago, so please be nice and don't throw things at me, the ungrateful author! *hides under her desk*

I have to say that we're near the end of this story (actually this is the last part) and I thank you all for staying with Remus and Hermione and helping them through their hard time!

Sleeping Beauty, Chapter 8

"Precious Gifts"

by Foxfeather

See part one for disclaimers and be warned: R-rating ahead!

Hesitantly, Hermione knocked at Lupin's door. To enter that room again, to enter the memories again made her shiver inside. What if he was asleep again? What if…

The door opened and Lupin froze at the sight of her. 

"Hermione! You shouldn't have come here!" His face twisted.

"I have found out who it was. And why."

Lupin hesitated, than slowly opened the door further to let her step inside. Carefully he moved out of the way, giving her no chance to touch him, how accidentally ever.

Hermione stopped after a few steps. The room looked exactly like she remembered it. A cosy fire in the fireplace, books piled everywhere, one lying upside down on the table by the chair… _that_ chair… She felt her heart beat faster.

Lupin closed the door behind her and nervously walked over to _that_ chair, sat down and motioned her to take the other one. Hermione nodded at him and sat down on the edge of the seat, glad about the table between them. She noticed that Lupin avoided her gaze. Silence stretched between them.

"So…"

"So…"

Both spoke at the same time. 

"I have…"

"You said you found out…"

They laughed. Lupin put one hand on his mouth and gestured to her with the other to go on.

Hermione cleared her throat, not sure of her voice and explained what Ron had told her only minutes before.

Lupin didn't react afterwards. He simply sat there, apparently lost in thought.

"Remus?"

He looked up and met her eyes the first time since that incident at dinner. Hermione's eyes widened. His pupils were wide and his gaze was so full of pain that she had to clench her fists not to run over to him and hug him.

"What… Are you all right?"

"I love you." Whispered words. Almost to low to understand.

Hermione just stared at him. He continued to look at her.

When she did not react he went on.

"I saw you sitting in the library this afternoon. And I had the feeling I had just been overrun by a bulldozer. I nearly fled the room then. I spent the whole afternoon thinking. I tried to picture other… girls… in that situation… and asked myself if I would have reacted the same way… but I always saw you. I can't deny it any longer; I've fallen for you, Hermione. Hard. And it tears me apart."

Hermione felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. He loved her! She didn't know if she should cry or laugh. This situation was so absurd and at the same time it was the most wonderful day in her life.

She felt a tear sliding down her cheek.

Remus continued to watch her. The fire collapsed with a rustling sound and the light in the room changed. Love came, saw and stayed. 

It was Hermione who broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

His voice croaked. "I don't know. But we have to tell Dumbledore. Best we go now."

Neither of them stood up. They simply stared at each other.

Minutes later the fire had died down to glowing embers in the dark, obscuring their features and making their eyes gleam.

"He will have to expel you", Hermione whispered.

"No, he won't."

"I can't live without you!"

Remus made a sobbing sound. "You can… after he erased our memories."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean that!"

"Hermione, please, believe me,I don't want to do this, I want to be with you, but it is impossible! And it hurts so much… too much… to see you and not touch you, kiss you…"

"Kiss you…", she echoed.

"Please, let's get this over with…"

Slowly he stood up and reached out his hand to help her up, but with a quick movement pulled it back and shook his head.

With petrified faces they left the room, careful not to touch the other and went up to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered the room, Hermione had regained enough composure to tell the headmaster what she had found out. 

Dumbledore again was sitting behind his desk, teacup in his hands and papers piling in impossible angles on the shelves of the office. And, again, Hermione and Remus were sitting on the edges of their seats.

After Hermione's report Dumbledore set down his cup, took off his pointed hat and ruffled his hair with both hands.

"The Weasley twins. I think they have gone too far this time. This will have consequences."

"No!" Hermione shook her head. "Please, they didn't mean it to become… this…" She waved her hand between herself and Remus. "They couldn't know. And besides, if you would expel them our relationship would come out!"

"True. You're right, Hermione, as always. I will have to think about that."

Dumbledore stood up and began to pace. After some turns he stopped and looked at them.

"There's more. Tell me."

Remus straightened, then stood up to face the headmaster. Hermione rose, too and took a deep breath.

"We're in love." Remus' voice seemed to echo through the room and Fawkes lifted his head to look at them with knowing eyes. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow.

"We know that it's not right, but… Please, help us." Remus swallowed and threw Hermione a quick look. "Erase our memories."

Dumbledore looked at them, standing side by side, but not daring to touch each other, determination and pain mirroring in their eyes. 

Slowly he moved past them to get his wand and a book from one of the shelves.

When he turned around he found Hermione in Remus' arms. He had buried his face in her hair and her face was wet with tears. Dumbledore closed his eyes for some seconds then cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I will have to prepare some things for this charm. It's quite difficult…"

Remus looked up. His eyes were red with tears, too. "But, that charm isn't that di…"

Dumbledore interrupted him. "It _is_ difficult. Come back here tomorrow morning. Right before breakfast. Nobody will notice your absence, Hermione."

Both Remus and Hermione stared at him. With a smile he shooed them out of the room. 

"And be discreet!" he called after them as they stumbled down the spiral staircase.

They spoke no word on their way back to Remus' room. With shaking hands Lupin opened the door and locked it behind them. Hermione drew her wand and spoke an 'ignore-me'-spell over the door, so nobody would even think about knocking while Remus sealed the room with a silence-charm.

Then they stood there and stared at each other. 

"I… what do you want to…_do_ you want to…" He blushed. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first, if…"

Hermione smiled. "Shh. Yes. I want to… touch you… kiss you…"

Remus needed no more invitation. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. Hermione felt like heaven. She buried her hands in his hair and pressed her body against his. 

When they came up for air he touched her forehead with his. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

With a fluent motion he lifted her off her feet. She gave a startled shriek and giggled as he carried her over to the bed. He set her down and then knelt before her to take off her shoes. She moved to help him, but he shook his head. "Let me. You had your chance last time, now it's my turn." He gave her a mischievous smile and continued on his task. Her robes and underwear soon followed her shoes and socks. 

"I never had the chance to look at you", he whispered then and softly out-lined her body with his hands. Hermione shuddered under his touch. "Please…"

She tugged at his robes and he quickly undressed, his eyes never leaving hers. She grabbed his arms and pulled him down to her. Both gave a soft cry when their bodies met. He started to explore her body with what seemed like a flood of kisses. When he reached her centre, coherent thoughts had left her mind. This was more than heaven. This was love.

Dawn found them wrapped in each other's arms. Both had known that this had been their only chance and they had used it as far as they could. Hermione had never thought that she could act so freely and had astounded herself and Remus with her actions. He had made her every wish come true and also some others she didn't even know existed. 

"It's dawning."

"Shh, Hermione, don't say it…"

"I wish I still had that time-turner…"

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, that would be… nice."

"I'm so glad I found you. Have I told you that I love you?"

He shifted a bit to be able to look into her eyes. "Yes, but please, say it once more."

"I love you, Remus Lupin."

"And I love you, Hermione Granger."

She traced the scars on his skin with his fingers and grinned when the touch made him shiver. 

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"It's dawning."

"Shh, Remus, don't say it…"

They grinned, but now the grin had a bad aftertaste. 

"We have to get ready…"

"Yeah… join me in the shower?"

Remus groaned. "You are going to kill me, girl!"

"Never!"

She climbed over him, stood up and stretched. Remus closed his eyes. "Don't do that!"

Laughing, she grabbed the comforter and pulled it away. With a regretful look she noticed his erection. "You never tire, don't you?" 

He blushed. 

Smiling she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, the cold shower is waiting." 

Remus wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

"I really wish we had that time-turner now". He whispered against her mouth.

She softly touched his face, then pulled him along in direction of the bathroom.

Halfway collected they left his room, still protected by the 'ignore-me'-spell. Some early birds were already on their way to the Great Hall, but nobody cast them a second look.

When they entered Dumbledore's office a strange tingling sensation washed over them.

"Good morning!", a cheerful voice greeted them from inside. "I take it you had a good night?"

Dumbledore grinned at them and gestured to them to sit down. Hermione and Remus exchanged a look. Something had changed.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair with Fawkes sitting on his left arm and stroked the phoenix' feathers. "I have talked with the Weasley twins and Harry and Ginny about that incident two days ago. They were truly sorry for what happened. Harry and Ginny decided to forgive them. Without you, Hermione, they both would have had a lot more to suffer, but now everything has sorted itself out, hasn't it? Nevertheless I had to give the twins detention for this… prank. They aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the term and have to assist Professor Snape whenever he decides he could need some help. That's for brewing potions without knowing all their consequences!" He chuckled. "And they have to write a formal apology to Harry and Ginny and revise it until everybody is contented with it."

He became more serious. "But that doesn't help you."

Remus sighed. "When will you work that memory charm on us?"

Dumbledore grinned again. "You already have been hexed. Didn't you feel it?"

Hermione stared at him. "It didn't work! I still remember what happened!" She blushed.

Dumbledore's grin grew wider. "Yes, yes, I used another kind of spell. Look at Remus. What do you feel?"

Hermione turned around to look at her lover. "I feel… I feel… love, but it's different… What have you done?"

"It is a very old spell, only rarely used and nearly forgotten. It wraps ones feelings for another person in some kind of web. You still feel the emotion, but it doesn't overwhelm you. You will be able to act completely normal. No need to fear the sight of the other, no need to hide and hurt. Isn't it perfect?"

Remus stared at Hermione. "It's like sharing a secret, not some terrible fate. I… thank you, headmaster!" He took Hermione's hand and looked at it as if he had never seen it before. "I can touch you!"

"Of course you will be able to turn the spell off after Hermione's graduated, but perhaps your feelings have changed until then. If your love vanishes, the spell will wear off automatically. And it affects only the feelings you have for each other. So you can fall in love with another person, be warned! This doesn't bind you to each other."

Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Dumbledore's neck. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek. 

Dumbledore gave a pleased and almost embarrassed sounding "harrumph" and cast an amused look of horror at Remus when he stood up as well and reached out his hand. 

"Don't worry, I will not kiss you", the werewolf grinned and pressed Dumbledore's hand with both of his.

"Come on then, breakfast is waiting."

The END!!!

Yes, folks, that's it. No sequel, sorry.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review or e-mail me directly at alwest@cityweb.de

Good writing to you and may you always find good stories to read,

Yours truly,

Foxfeather


End file.
